


Zima

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Ice Skating, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, winter holiday
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Zimní prázdniny u Potterovic rodiny.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter
Series: very short tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zima

**Author's Note:**

> buckysmeme – sentence starters – 2: „It's too cold! Come back!"

„Je moc zima! Vrať se zpátky!"

„Ale tátí."

„Žádný ale tati. Bundu a čepici, dělej."

James ze sebe vyrazí ublížené povzdechnutí, za které by se nemusel stydět ani Draco Malfoy v době svého největšího spratkovství, ale odšourá se k věšáku, pod kterým se jeho mladší sourozenci poslušně oblíkají do dalších vrstev teplého oblečení.

Když už jsou konečně všichni oblečení dost na to, aby obstáli otcovu kontrolu, vyrazí ti čtyři z domu a s krátkým přemístěním i do vedlejšího města. V mudlovské části totiž v rámci vánočních trhů otevřeli i kluziště pro veřejnost a Potterovic děti se rozhodly, že prostě musí jít, i když nikdo z nich na bruslích nikdy nestál.

„Doufám, že tady mají lekce pro začátečníky," mumle si Harry sám pro sebe, zatímco je táhnut svými dětmi k ledové ploše. Naštěstí pro ně tady doopravdy byl jeden mladík, co učil děti, jak si pořádně zavázat brusle, jak na nich stát, jak s nimi padat.

James tohle pochytil rychle a nebylo to ani čtvrt hodiny, než začal lítat po ploše, jako by se s bruslemi narodil. Lily a Al potřebovali trochu víc času, ale nakonec i oni začali pomalu bruslit podél okrajů kluziště.

„Tati! Pojď se přidat!" huláká James přes celé náměstí.

„To nemůžu," vrtí Harry hlavou.

„Proč ne? Nemůžeš furt jenom dělat nudný věci," mračí se James.

„Nemůžu jít bruslit, když to neumím," přizná se Harry, čímž si od všech svých dětí vyslouží šokované výrazy.

„My tě to naučíme," vyhrkne Lily najednou.

„Jo!" přidá se James nadšeně, než vyrazí k brance, kterou se dá dostat z a na kluziště. „Dělej, tati!"

To, co následovalo, byla kombinace toho nejtrapnějšího, nejbolestivějšího a nejrozesmátějšího, co se Harrymu Potterovi snad kdy stalo. Je si jistý, že strávil víc času na zadku než na bruslích, a že má víc modřin a bolestivých míst než po týdnu tréninků s Oliverem před zápasem se Zmijozelem. Ale nakonec se jeho dětem podařilo ho instruovat dost na to, aby aspoň zvládl popojíždět podél mantinelů.

Jeho děti ho ocenili nadšeným pokřikem.

James mu pak oznámil, že za tu těžkou práci si zaslouží minimálně jeden hrnek horké čokolády. Tak je Harry vzal z kluziště na punč, i když mu dalo trochu práce najít nějaký nealkoholický.

Nicméně den to byl velmi úspěšný a děti už si začali plánovat, jak si ho zopakují. Harry jen doufal, že mu dají dost času na vzpamatování se z tohoto dne, a nebudou chtít jít hned zítra. No dobře, tomu nevěří ani on, ale doufat může.


End file.
